1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of vending machines. More specifically, the invention comprises a machine which stores and dispenses flat items such as cartons or boxes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cartons or boxes are often needed for transportation and storage of small items. Such cartons or boxes (which terms are understood to be interchangeable throughout the remainder of this disclosure) are often designed to fold or collapse into a flat state for more convenient storage when they are not in use. Such boxes are often unavailable when they are needed most.
As one example, travelers often arrive at the airport with items they intend to carry on board an aircraft. Due to the increasing state of air travel security, these travelers may be informed that they must check these hand-carried items. The traveler may not have a piece of luggage available. A box would therefore be useful. The airlines, however, are increasingly reluctant to furnish passengers with storage boxes. The present invention seeks to provide boxes on demand by storing and dispensing them through a vending machine.